The term “stress” describes mental or physical reactions due to day to day life and/or clinical associated conditions including chronic disease conditions and/or not limited to what people feel when they are under mental, physical, social or emotional pressure. Based on the conditions creating stress, it may be categorized mainly as psychological or physiological stress, in a subject. Although it is normal to experience some type of stress from time to time, people or an animal who experience a high level of physiological or psychological stress or who experience it repeatedly over a long period of time may develop mental and/or physical health problems.
Such stress can be caused both by daily responsibilities and routine events, as well as by more unusual events, such as a trauma or illness in a mammal including but not limited to him/her/oneself or a close family member. It can sometimes help to motivate people to finish a task, or perform well. But stress can also be harmful if one becomes over-stressed as the stress interferes with the ability to get on with normal life for too long. One may feel tired, unable to concentrate or may easily become irritated. Stress can also damage an individual's physical health. When people feel that they are unable to manage or control changes caused by any illness or daily life activities, they experience physiological as well as psychological stress. This has become increasingly recognized as a factor that can reduce the quality of life of patients suffering from chronic diseases such as cancer. There is even some evidence that extreme stress is associated with poorer clinical outcomes. Clinical guidelines are available to help doctors and nurses assess levels of stress and help patients manage it. Some studies have indicated a link between various psychological factors and an increased risk of developing cancer.
If one faces a stressful event, the body responds by activating the nervous system and releasing hormones such as adrenalin and cortisol. These hormones cause physiological changes in the body which help one to react quickly and effectively to get through the stressful situation. This is sometimes called the ‘fight or flight’ response. The hormones increase one's heart rate, breathing, blood pressure, metabolism, and muscle tension. One's pupils dilate and our perspiration rate increases. While these physical changes help one try to meet the challenges of the stressful situation, they can cause other physical or psychological symptoms. It can be linked to headaches, an upset stomach, back pain, and trouble sleeping. It can weaken a person's immune system, making it harder to fight off diseases. If a person already has a health problem, stress may make it worse. It can make a person moody, tense, or depressed. The relationships with others may suffer, and a person would not do well at work. Hence it is very important to manage all types of stress for leading a healthy life.
Stress management encompasses techniques intended to equip a subject with effective coping mechanisms for dealing with physiological and psychological stress. Techniques of stress management include self-understanding, self-management (e.g. becoming better-organized), conflict resolution, adopting a more positive attitude, breathing exercises, meditation, exercises, altering the diet, medical treatment (e.g. anti-anxiety drugs) and taking more rest regularly and effectively. A good diet with a well-balanced nutrition is very important for achieving a stress resistant body. (Ref: Combating Stress with a Balanced Nutritional Diet: By Jayne Ritchie-Stress Management Society and Bodychef). Diets rich in vitamins, minerals and essential amino acids can be helpful in this context.
Macular carotenoids, especially xanthophylls, such as lutein, zeaxanthin isomers (RR-Zeaxanthin/RS-meso-zeaxanthin), meso-zeaxanthin and the like and their enantiomers, metabolites, esters, salts, derivatives either alone or in combination are considered to be important nutritional elements for a human body. These carotenoids effectively protect biological tissue in a mammal such as retinas of eyes by acting as an antioxidant, where the carotenoids accumulate in very high densities in the macula. This leads to a significant reduction of a risk of developing diseases, including age-related macular degeneration (AMD). Macular carotenoids' antioxidant function also appears to benefit cardiovascular health, skin health, and brain health. Indeed, higher levels of carotenoids such as lutein and zeaxanthin, presumably through anti-inflammatory action (Choi et al. 2006) have been associated with reduced atherosclerosis (Kailora, 2006), protection from UV-induced erythema (Heinrich et al. 2003), and significantly better cognitive performance in the elderly (Johnson et al. 2012; Feeney et al. 2013; Vishwanathan et al. 2014).
Joanne et al (Neurobiology of Aging Volume 34, Issue 11, November 2013, Pages 2449-2456) relates to the relationship between a macular pigment, such as lutein (L), zeaxanthin (Z), and meso-zeaxanthin (MZ), and cognitive function in adults aged ≥50 years. Xanthophyll carotenoids were found to have an impact on a cognitive function.
Johnson et al. (Am J Clin Nutr. 2012 November; 96(5):1161S-5S. doi: 10.3945/ajcn.112.034611. Epub 2012 Oct. 10) relates to a relation between cognition and lutein and zeaxanthin concentrations in the brain tissue of decedents from a population-based study. It was found that zeaxanthin concentrations in brain tissue were significantly related to levels of a global cognitive function, memory retention, verbal fluency, and dementia severity after adjustment for age, sex, education, hypertension, and diabetes.
Gao S et al. (Mol Vis. 2011; 17: 3180-90. Epub 2011 Dec. 7) relates to lutein or zeaxanthin supplementation to protect lens protein, lipid, and DNA from oxidative damage and to improve the intracellular redox status upon oxidative stress. The data implies that sufficient intake of lutein and zeaxanthin may reduce the risk for senile cataract via protecting the lens from oxidative damage.
PCT patent application published as WO 2012/139132A1 relates to a composition to promote ocular health. The composition includes amounts of vitamin A; vitamin C; vitamin D; vitamin E; zinc; copper; selenium; non-vitamin A carotenoids, which include lutein and zeaxanthin; omega-3 fatty acids, which include eicosapentaenoic acid and docosahexaenoic acid; taurine; alpha-lipoic acid; pine bark extract; astaxanthin; and Piper spp. extract. The reference describes a method of a treatment for a subject experiencing oxidative or visual stress related degradation to the eye.
U.S. patent application publication 2012/0232162A1 relates to a method of enhancing an aspect of memory in a healthy individual, wherein the aspect of memory is selected from the group consisting of: associative memory, spatial memory and memory under stress comprising: administering a composition consisting of: a) an effective amount of either lutein or the combination of lutein and zeaxanthin; and b) an appropriate carrier; and observing the enhanced associative memory, spatial memory or memory under stress.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,568 relates to a total modular system of multivitamin and mineral supplementation for improving public health. One of the modular systems is a stress module oral dosage composition containing: about 2500 IU of Beta Carotene, about 500 IU of Alpha Carotene, about 400 mcg of Lutein, about 400 mcg of Lycopene, about 20 mcg of Zeaxanthin, about 1,5000 IU of Vitamin A, about 7.5 mg of Vitamin B1, about 12.5 mg of Vitamin B2, about 40 mg of Niacinamide, about 10 mg of Pantothenic Acid, about 15 mg of Vitamin B6, about 300 mcg of Biotin, about 6 mcg of Vitamin B12, about 600 mg of Vitamin C, about 30 IU of Vitamin E, about 450 mg of Calcium, about 70 mcg of Chromium, about 0.5 mg of Copper, about 3 mg of Iron, about 200 mg of Magnesium, about 50 mcg of Selenium, and about 7 mg of Zinc. The modular system is directed towards supplying the needs to persons during periods of physical and emotional stress, and for support for the immune system during and recovering from illness by using a combination of multivitamins and essential nutrients. The study focuses on the support of the immune system using a combination of multivitamins and minerals. The focus is not on any effect of any particular individual ingredient on physical and emotional stress.
Although many health benefits of the macular carotenoid rich diet are known, none of the references focus on their role in managing physiological and psychological stress. Stress is a health problem faced by the population at large due to a busy life style and it affects many vital organs of the body, such as the brain and nerves, heart, muscles and joints, digestive system and reproductive system, thus increasing burden on health system. Even though different exercises and counseling techniques are available for managing the stress, none of these is proven to be very effective for improving overall health status of a subject experiencing, suffering from, or likely to develop physiological or psychological stress. Thus there is a need of having an effective solution for managing physiological, psychological and chronic stress, particularly through dietary supplementation, which is convenient for the person in need of the managing the stress.